


Me & You, Right? Garroth? (Garroth x Laurence)

by Nogeko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Deep thought, Garroth x Laurence - Freeform, GarrothxLaurence, Gaurence, Laurroth, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Possible Garroth POV Twoshot, Threeshot If I'm Feeling It, heartbroken, slight angst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogeko/pseuds/Nogeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphmau has fallen in love with Zane, you couldn't find the answer to why. She sees the bright, shimmering light of good in every passerby she happens to see and she tore for it with Zane. She's left me behind- Not just me. Garroth as well. My best friend, comrade, and brother in arms.</p><p>What would I do if I didn't have his shoulder to lean on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & You, Right? Garroth? (Garroth x Laurence)

Laurence sighs as he brushes his hands against the dewy grass. Cicadas and crickets, the orchestra of a summer night. "Aphmau would love this..." His throat tightens and his body tenses up.

 Garroth lay snoring next to the dead campfire, seemingly without a care on the world. I chuckle, resting my head on my shoulder with my arm as a support. He's taken the engagement of Zane and Aphmau far too well.

 I would wonder why, Zane, the man who tried to get us acquainted with our coffins far before our expiration. Not caring for the happiness of his formerly beloved older brother, he tried to burn down the village for Irene's sake. He's changed around now and... Aphmau loves him.

 I suppose he's trying to be happy for his little brother. Aphmau too of course. Though, unlike him, I'm choosing to be selfish. I show my disdain uncharacteristically daily, it's clearly upsetting Aphmau but my emotions are spilling out too fast for me to mend the cracks. I want to be like Garroth, my only shoulder left to lean on since all of my friends have been brought together with one far more significant to them then I'll ever be. Garroth is the only true friend, practically brother, I have left.

 Nether, he'll find himself a woman sooner or later. He's heroic, handsome, caring, and everything a dainty little thing could wish for. Perhaps if I was a woman, he'd have a deeper regard for me. We'd be happy. We would still spar, we'd joke, and we'd still butt heads. Alas the main difference is that we could wed and I would bear children. Men can't be together, it's unheard of, blasphemous...

 "Tssk!" What in the name of... What am I thinking. I use my opposite hand to smack my forehead. Why would I even pick at the idea of me and Garroth ever being brought together in holy matrimony. It's ridiculous, he'd laugh at me for thoughts like this. Probably think I was desperate.

 With a thud I land back onto my blanket. Eyes falling, mind drifting, and sounds tuning out. I should forget my woes and procrastinate with dreams in a way to ease my neverending stress. Sleep is needed for the mission which we have been assigned to, getting injured is not the plan I have in mind. Everything is warm and it all fades to darkness. An oddly comforting one.


End file.
